


Twenty-seven

by rainpuddles



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day in Rikkai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-seven

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY [](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ankari**](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/). This sucks but the sentiment is what counts, right? ♥

Yanagi is fairly accustomed to opening his locker on Valentine's Day and being greeted by over a dozen boxes of chocolate and perfumed love letters. He honestly appreciates the gesture; the time and energy his not-so-secret admirers put into this task. But he has never been particularly fond of sweets in the first place, and it always takes at least a week for the dizzying smell of roses and strawberries to wear off his personal belongings.

Many of his classmates (and some brave girls) are already gathered throughout the lines of lockers, laughing and teasing each other. Marui, who seems to have already devoured more than half of his chocolate, is bouncing on his feet impatiently, begging Jackal to share some of his 'loot' with him.

"Well, what do you think the magic number will be this year?" Yukimura smiles, as he walks closer to Yanagi.

"Twenty-seven."

Niou pats Yanagi's arm none too gently. "C'mon, are you opening that thing today or what? I've got money on this."

Yanagi can see Yagyuu casually adjusting his glasses and decides not to say anything. He does, however, notice Sanada standing a couple of feet away from the rest of his teammates and looking expectant.

Amused, Yanagi slowly raises his hand to open the small door.

"Any and all chocolate that falls to the ground is mine!" Marui peeps, cheerfully. At which point Niou just lets out a huff of frustration, and unceremoniously yanks Yanagi's wrist -- finally revealing the contents of the locker.

A loud chorus of squealing girls can be heard from behind Sanada, which only startles him and makes him jump a little in his place. Yukimura chuckles.

"Oh, wow..." Jackal is the first, and only one to talk. Yanagi reaches inside only to produce a medium-sized chocolate which seems to have split in half.

"What?! That's just _wrong_."

"You owe me 5,500 yen, Niou-kun."

Sanada is now several steps closer to Yukimura, since the mob of squeaky schoolgirls have now started to yell and pull at each other's hair.

"235 yen! Talk about cheap." Marui, who had been squatting on the floor until that point, doesn't seem impressed. "I thought the Data Master's fangirls would be--"

"SHUT UP THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT CHOCOLATE!" But before Marui can finish his sentence, he's been hit full face with one of Kirihara's school slippers.

Yanagi smiles a little and shakes his head, watching Kirihara flee from the crime scene with what seems to be a bag full of chocolate and love letters.


End file.
